School interviewing at Velder High
by ELpeep
Summary: Find out what each job class thinks about school! Rated T for language and a few unfit stuff...
1. Lord Knight

I've decided to see what the elgang's thoughts about school is... let's start with Elsword, k?

btw DISCLAIMER, Don't own anything... all rights go to Kill3rCombo!

* * *

*over the interphone* _Lord Knight, please present yourself to the secretary's desk!_

Lord Knight: What the hell? What did I do wrong?

Rune Slayer: I guess you forgot about today.

Lord Knight: Wha...

Rune Slayer: Did you forget? today, we're getting interviewed!

Lord Knight: OH YEAH!

Rune Slayer: Typical...

* * *

Lord Knight: *enters office*

Me: Hi! Took you a bit...

Lord Knight: Sorry, I forgot there was an interview today...

Me: It's ok.

Lord Knight: uh-huh... *sits*

Me: Let's start off with the most obvious question, shall we? Do you like school?

Lord Knight: Yes I do.

Me: Why?

Lord Knight: *blushes*...because... I just do...

Me: Uh-huh...*sceptic* Anyways, next question... *staring... get funny, will you?*

Lord Knight: Next question...?

Me: Which is your least favourite class?

Lord Knight: PE, PE, PE forever and ever. Infinity sword ALWAYS shows off, Void Princess doesn't know how to frickin dress and Rena ALWAYS has to wear something unfit...

Me: *turns around laughing quietly*

Lord Knight: Anyways... Is that all? Really short...

Me: We haven't even got to the middle.

Lord Knight: WHAT THE HELL!

Me: Ok, let's move on. What's your favourite class?

Lord Knight: Science.

Me: Why?

Lord Knight: Uhh... *blushes* Ummm... *blushes madly*

Me: Heeee, you're hiding something!

Lord Knight: DAMMIT, how did you know?

Me: Well, you're as red as a tomato...

Lord Knight: OH MY~!

Me: You're crushing on someone~!

Lord Knight: OK, I ADMIT TO HAVING A CRUSH ON ELEMENTAL MASTER...!

Me: Oh... How did I already know that...

Lord Knight: I know, right?

Me: Umm, ok, whatever. Who do you like to work with~?

Lord Knight: Do I have to answer that?

Me: Yep.

Lord Knight: Awww... Elemental Master...

Me: Ok, obviously... *pffft*

Lord Knight: Next...?

Me: Yeah, good idea...Who do you hate the most?

Lord knight: I cannot choose between Void Princess and Infinity Sword.

Me: Oh...?

Lord Knight: Infinity Sword makes me do all the work... And Void Princess just thinks of him...

Me: I bet they're meant for each other...

Lord Knight: You're not the only one. They make out in the ethical class..

Me: What the frick? I thought they didn't like each other...

Lord Knight: At first but now it's different.

Me: Anyways, What do you like to do the most?

Lord Knight: Ain't it obvious? Working with Elemental Master!

Me: Yeah... I'm gonna guess other stuff too just because you're predictable.

Lord Knight: HOW...

Me: *choking from laughter* It's true...! You are...!

Lord Knight: Geez, how boring I must be...

Me: Oh...! Even worse...!

Lord Knight: Doing all the work for Infinity Sword...

Me: Ew. I wonder what's holding me back from giving him a beating...

Lord Knight: YOU?! I don't think you could withstand his skill, rage cutter.

Me: Of course I can!

Lord Knight: HOW THE HECK...!

Me: It's easy, if you jump high enough, the swords can't hit you...

Lord Knight: OH FOR THE LOVE OF...!

Me: LET'S continue, shall we?

Lord Knight: How did I never know that...? *confused*

Me: What other subjects do you like?

Lord Knight: Everything except History, Ethical and PE.

Me: why, why and why?

Lord Knight: I hate history because it's boring, I know a lot about it. Ethical because... you know... And PE, you already know.

Me: That's all.

Lord Knight: Ok bye!

* * *

Rune Slayer: See? Nothing to worry about!

Lord Knight: Yeah... let's go, the bell's about to ring and I can't wait to stop listening to writing pens and the Crazy Couple.


	2. Rune Slayer

Here's Rune Slayer. King of Jokes. Not kidding.

* * *

Over the interphone: _Rune Slayer, please show up at the secretary's desk._

Rune Slayer: again?! I thought I got in trouble once today! This is so unfair...

Infinity Sword: Hah, you're so lame...

Lord Knight: Couldn't you be less lamer than him? No.

Rune Slayer: Shut up already, I've been there 3 times this week...

Infinity Sword: K. Loser.

* * *

Rune Slayer: *walks to the secretary's desk*

Me: Took you quite some time.

Rune slayer: WHAT THE HELL! I thought I was in deep shit!

Me: Uhh... No... You're here for the interview...

Rune Slayer: Oh yeah, it was today... But they didn't tell me the hour.

Me: Hah, they didn't even tell me your name until I came...

Rune Slayer: That's trolling. By the way, we startin' or what?

Me: Sure why not? First, do you like school?

Rune Slayer: Yes and no.

Me: Why?

Rune Slayer: Yes because I'm the king of Jokes.

Me: Obviously...

Rune Slayer: And no because of Infinity Sword and Veteran Commander.

Me: What did Infinity Noob do again? I mean, Sword?

Rune Slayer: He's a picky eater, has a knack for trolling me, keeps turning around the girls like a creep...

Me: ...Which doesn't work on me. But I'm still wondering what stops me from giving him a beating.

Rune Slayer: Me too. I don't know how Lord Knight still supports his mouth...

Me: What about Veteran Commander?

Rune Slayer: That guy just keeps telling me what to do like he's my dad or something...

Me: Ouch. I hate that. Anyways, What is the subject you like the most?

Rune Slayer: It's not that obvious, but it's maths.

Me: Wh-Ehhh?! I don't see why...

Rune Slayer: Arithmetics. You need that to study evaluate and create Runes.

Me: Oh yeah... *facepalm* What's the subject you like the least?

Rune Slayer: Heh... ETHICAL CLASS!

Me: *covers ears* OW, DON'T FRICKIN SHOUT!

Rune Slayer: Sorry...

Me: *uncovers ears* But why do you hate that subject so bad?

Rune Slayer: Because... We always have to listen to Infinity Sword's whining like it was more important than everything else. Then there's Elemental master that starts to talk too, practically yelling over Infinity Sword's perverted thoughts... All in all, it's just becomes a dirty mess...

Me: Oh... Yeah... I hate it when it comes down to yelling... Anyways, what is the thing you like doing the most?

Rune Slayer: Pretending to do work in class. That is probably why I am such a good joker.

Me: Why?

Rune Slayer: I practically ditch the class when it gets too boring or when I don't understand. I'd rather ask later.

Me: Ok... Anyways, what do you hate doing the most?

Rune Slayer: That's easy. WORKING with Elemental Master, Veteran Commander, or even worse, Infinity Sword just to do some work... He usually tries to ditch me into doing it all... But he usually ends up doing it all for me.

Me: What? How?!

Rune Slayer: Easy. He tries to ditch you, you tell him you'll tell Stella and then gets afraid and does it all for you... He usually doesn't listen the teacher so he thinks we both have to turn in the same homework... twice... So he does it all for me.

Me: And the teacher doesn't even know?

Rune Slayer: Never. they always think we both write the same way... But he's sloppier.

Me: *laughs like a maniac then stops* Thanks for the good laugh...

Rune Slayer: You're welcome.

Me: Ok... Who do you like working with?

Rune Slayer: My best buddy, Deadly Chaser!

Me: Cool. *shivers: that creep with the guns...? Geez...*

Rune Slayer: Is this all?

Me: Nope. who do you hate working with the most?

Rune Slayer: I think you already know. It's whining Infinity Sword.

Me: I knew but I have to mark your words in this report.

Rune Slayer: Are we finished? *gets up*

Me: Yep. you may now go back to your class.

Rune Slayer: Awesome!

* * *

*back in the class*

Infinity Sword: Welcome back, gangster.

Rune Slayer: We doing team work again?

Infinity Sword: Of course dummy, and you're stuck with Pants over there.

Lord Knight: My name is not pants, it's LORD. KNIGHT!

Infinity Sword: Yeah whatever, asshole.

Rune Slayer: At least I'm not working with you, jackass.

Void Princess: Oh smarty-pants, shut it and go work with your other bud. Boy here will beat you if you don't.

Rune Slayer: -_- At least, you're not as mean as him.

Infinity Sword: Sucker.

Rune Slayer: Loser.

Lord Knight: SHUT UP AND GET TO WORK!

* * *

Btw, Rune Slayer will be in my next fanfics. I am deeply sorry to say he won't be the playboy you all think he is... Haha, that's Infinity Sword's department. X)


	3. Infinity Sword

Here's my least favourite class of Elsword... Infinity Sword...

_*over the interphone*_ Infinity Sword, please present yourself to the secretary's desk.

Infinity Sword: WHAT THE FUCK?!

Rune slayer: You're in deep shit.

Lord Knight: Very deep trouble, my friend.

Infinity Sword: Since when am I your friend?!

Rune Slayer: Dude, he says that to everyone. And since you're in deep crap, we're more friendly than ever right now.

Infinity Sword: Or maybe it's the interview?

Elemental Master: OH SHUT UP AND GO!

Void Princess: Don't talk like that to my boyfriend, Emmy.

Elemental Master: My name's not Emmy, Vicky.

Rune Slayer: Name fight?

VP and EM: SHUT UP!

* * *

Infinity Sword: *walks with a grin into the secretary's office*

Me: What the hell took you so long?!

Infinity Sword: HUH?! What are YOU doing here?

Me: Typical~ you forgot about the interview.

Infinity Sword: Fuck it.

Me: Pfff, take a seat and let's start.

Infinity Sword: Uh-huh...

Me: Ok, do you like school?

Infinity Sword: No...

Me: *in my mind: typical of him. He's a jackass who only thinks dirty...* Why?

Infinity Sword: Homework, exams, work in class, projects and team work.

Me: K. *duh...* What's your favourite class?

Infinity Sword: I only have ONE class, did you forget?

Me: I meant SUBJECT, jackass...

Infinity Sword: Whatever. I hate Science class. Happy?

Me: We're not even at half the interview. Why?

Infinity Sword: It's too complicated. They should re-invent science and make it my way.

Me: Dirty.

Infinity Sword: What?

Me: Nothing.

Infinity Sword: Are we done yet?

Me: Not even close. What's your favourite _subject_?

Infinity Sword: Say class.

Me: Dummy, can't you just answer?

Infinity Sword: K, Bossy Boots, I LOVE PE.

Me: Why?

Infinity Sword: For socializing.

Me: *show-off... And he hides it with another word. Such a joke.* Ok... What other classes do you like?

Infinity Sword: I hate them all. Except PE and Ethical..

Me: Ok, I don't even want to find out why... Who do you like working with?

Infinity Sword: Void Princess.

Me: Why?

Infinity Sword: Personal reasons.

Me: *yeah yeah...* Who do you hate working with?

Infinity Sword: Bossy Boots and Smarty-Pants Pikachu.

Me: You forgot your own name.

Infinity sword: Huh..?

Me: Jackass.

Infinity Sword: Y—That's my name? I thought it was Infinity Sword...

Me: Well, it is, technically.

Infinity Sword: WHAT?

Me: Your nickname is Jackass. Anyways, why do you hate them? *writes down Veteran Commander and Tactical Trooper*

Infinity Sword: Veteran Commander's a big disciplinarian and Tacti-boy's just a nerd who doesn't speak english.

Me: K. What do you like to do? *OH SHIT, why did I ...!*

Infinity Sword: Be around Void Princess.

Me: Umm, why? *Never mind, interesting...*

Infinity Sword: Because... I've got a thing for her.

Me: Typical. You've always got something up your sleeve.

Infinity Sword: I know. I'm awesome.

Me: If you say so... *...jerk* Anyways, What do you hate doing the most?

Infinity Sword: Practically everthing else except being with Void Princess, eating and sleeping.

Me: So... *a smiles crosses my face* You hate... *on verge of laughing* Going to the bathroom...!? *laughs like a maniac*

Infinity Sword: I'm not counting the basics, eh?

Me: Oh ok. That is all.

Infinity Sword: Thanks!(in a sarcastic way) *grins and runs back to the classroom*

* * *

Rune Slayer: So, interview or deep shit?

Infinity Sword: Interview.

Elemental Master: So...?

Infinity Sword: She laughed at the end of the interview...

Lord Knight: You must have said something really REALLY awkward. So awkward, it made her laugh.

Infinity Sword: So... What we doing?

Void Princess: Watching Wind sneaker and Blade Master french... *joking to get him nervous*

Infinity Sword: WHERE?! *turns head all over the place*

Void princess: Actually no... *gets up*

Rune Slayer: Not again...! *turns away*

Void Princess: ...It's you and me who are gonna french here...

Infinity Sword: *whispers* Here? With every one watching?

Void Princess: Who cares about what other people think? *sits him in a chair and starts...*

Lord Knight: Oh sh... *closes eyes*

Elemental Master: This is gonna get ugly~! Not watching~! *turns away*


	4. Void Princess

Here's Aisha's Void Princess. My least favourite character of Aisha.

*over the inter phone* _Void Princess, please present yourself to the secretary's desk._

Void Princess: *gets up from Infinity Sword* Boy, you do well.

Infinity Sword: Isn't that why I'm called Infinity Sword?

Void Princess: I'll come back after the interview to finish... hehe.

Rune Slayer: ARE YOU GUYS DONE YET?

Lord Knight: Yeah, my arm is starting to hurt from covering my eyes...

Elemental Master: My neck is starting to hurt too from keeping my head on the desk without my pressing my nose on my desk... You guys done makin' out?

Infinity Sword: Yeah, lemme get my clothes, k?

The three: ?!

* * *

Void Princess: Ok... Interview?

Me: Yep.

Void Princess: Ok.

Me: Let's start from the top. Do you like school?

Void Princess: Yes.

Me: Why?

Void Princess: I just do. I mean, I hate most of it, but there's a friend here for me.

Me: Who?

Void Princess: Infinity Sword.

Me: Ah... *those two are probably meant for each other.* What's your favourite class?

Void Princess: Ethical class.

Me: Why?

Void Princess: Because Infinity Sword sits beside me, so we can reach whenever we want, and the teacher's blind, so, we can do what crosses our minds.

Me: *They were probably born at the exact same time on a blood moon night.* Hmm. What is your least favourite class?

Void Princess: *stands up mad* HISTORY CLASS!

Me: Ok, don't shout. Why?

Void Princess: Why is Stella our history teacher? She's so mean. And Infinity Sword is on the other side of the room!

Me: *she's right. Stella is mean...* Oh...Who do you like working with?

Void Princess: I think you already know. Infinity Sword.

Me: W-why? *afraid of her answer*

Void Princess: He's hot...

Me: *Yeah, seems legit ... FOR HER...* Ok. Who do you hate working with?

Void Princess: I. Hate. Dimension Witch. I mean, she ALWAYS sings, she's got this petty little happy face all the time that drives me crazy, and that "sweet" little voice of hers!

Me: *trying hard not to laugh* Umm... Ok... What other classes do you like?

Void Princess: Nothing else but ethical class.

Me: *Normal. Infinity Sword's beside her. They'll make out all the time...* Uh-huh, what do you like doing the most?

Void Princess: Play with Infinity Sword and practice my magic.

Me: Oh... What do you hate doing?

Void Princess: Not counting everyday life, I hate SCHOOL.

Me: Oh ok. That's all.

Void Princess: Oh ok.

* * *

*bell rings*

*in the janitor room*

Void Princess: Keep going there... *eyes closed from the pleasure*

Infinity Sword: You are soft...

Void Princess: *shivers from the pleasure*

After I finish this fanfic, I will make another story. Let's say, start a life-long series. I've got everything planned out...


	5. Elemental Master

Here's Elemental Master. Favourite Aisha!

*over the interphone* _Elemental Master, please present yourself at the secretary's office._

Elemental Master: Oh crap, I think I'm on the verge of throwing up...

Rune Slayer: What did you eat?

Wind sneaker: You don't wanna know...

Rune Slayer: Why?

Void Princess: She had no choice to drink that shit. I'm still wondering Tactical Trooper had to test it on her...

Rune Slayer: Are you talking about his... new e-elixir...?

VP and WS: *nodding*

Wind sneaker: Yep.

Void Princess: Hell yeah. Pikachu boy can't get enough of his experiments.

Elemental Master: All I know is that it's disgusting, repulsive and I'm gonna... *runs out of the class*

Rune Slayer: Did she just go to the interview or the bathroom?

Wind sneaker: Oh shut up!

Infinity Sword: *walking into class* Where the heck did she go? I bet she's probably late for something again...

Void Princess: Boy, she's about to puke some shitty drink that Tacti-boy gave her.

Infinity Sword: Jackass.

* * *

Elemental Master: *after puking, walks into the secretary's office for the interview* Ugh...

Me: Whoa, you don't look good. That why you took so long?

Elemental Master: Duh, Tactical Trooper tested another one of his experiments on me...

Me: K... *touches her front and absorbs the liquid*

Elemental Master: What the hell!?

Me: Give me a sec... *walks quickly into the washroom and throws up*

Elemental Master: That happens on every one of his subjects...

Me: Ok, back... What the frickin hell did he use?! Did he use a zombie or something?... Anyways, let's get this started.

Elemental Master: Ok.

Me: *washes mouth from the taste* Ok...*shakes* Do you like school?

Elemental Master: Yes I do.

Me: Why?

Elemental Master: Well, for a lot of reasons. I like to learn, study, help others(even those I hate), and I like team work.

Me: Oh ok. What's your favourite subject?

Elemental Master: Science forever.

Me: Why is that?

Elemental Master: I like to learn about the elements, increase my power, naturals phenomena. That kind of stuff.

Me: Nice. What class do you hate the most?

Elemental Master: Haha, PE.

Me: Why?

Elemental Master: We're not allowed to teleport...

Me: Well, why do you think it's PE? I mean... The point is to exercise...

Elemental Master: I know but I still hate it. I'm bad at catching balls.

Me: You're not alone. What other subject do you like?

Elemental Master: I like history...

Me: HISTORY?!

Elemental Master: Yeah, I also like math and english classes.

Me: What about ethical...?

Elemental Master: EW NO.

Me: *cut off* Why?

Elemental Master: Two reasons. One, the teacher doesn't teach, and two, Infinity Sword and Void Princess make out ALL the time in that class. Everyone MUST turn away.

Me: I'm still asking myself why I haven't given that guy a bad day...

Elemental Master: Me too...

Me: Who do you like to work with the most?

Elemental Master: Lord Knight. I mean, seriously, he's cute.

Me: You answered my "why" question. Thanks. And who do you hate working with the most?

Elemental Master: Tactical Trooper. He doesn't speak normal english. Plus, he does these strange experiments on people... He's... Not normal...

Me: What do you like to do the most?

Elemental Master: Reading.

Me: Why?

Elemental Master: Because it helps me to calm down.

Me: Ohhh, yeah that does the same to me too. What do you hate doing the most?

Elemental Master: Slapping one of the boys for stalking me. I mean, can't I wear a skirt without getting suspected of being a dirty girl? That totally ticks me off!

Me: I'm glad I slapped one of the boys in my class when I had to... I was so mad... (true story) Anyways, that's all.

Elemental Master: *hugs* Thanks for saving my life!

Me: No problem.

*back in the classroom*

Rune Slayer: Wow! You're looking better than before!

Elemental Master: That's because Kira cured me from Tacti's tricks.

Infinity Sword: I KNEW IT! YOU'RE A DIRTY GIRL!

Elemental Master: Hey, come on, even the nicest person around would call him that!

Void Princess: Sorry Boy, she's got a point.

* * *

Btw, Kira is my OC. We'll be seeing a lot of her in my next fanfics.


	6. Dimension Witch

Dimension Witch just came out. Here she is!

*over the interphone* _Dimension witch, please present yourself at the secretary's office._

Dimension Witch: *in a singing voice* It's my turn for the interview!

Wind Sneaker: Now you don't really know that, do you?

Dimension Witch: I'm organized. Not like you.

Wind Sneaker: How dare you...

Rune Slayer: Don't... start... fighting again... I've got a bad headache and you don't wanna see my face when I'm mad...

Both: Good idea...

* * *

Dimension Witch: *dances all the way to the secretary's office*

Me: Well you're happy today. What's up?

Dimension Witch: I was expecting this.

Me: Mm, ok, let's get started then. Do you like school?

Dimension Witch: Yes because I'm registered in the arts program. Art is my life!

Me: I love arts too. What's your favourite class? Mine's science.

Dimension Witch: Mine's the singing class!

Me: I LOVE SINGING! Have you heard Rihanna's new song? _What now_?

Dimension Witch: AAH! Yes I have! I hope she has changed!

Me: I hope so too. She's become a very dirty hooker...

Dimension Witch: I know! She used to sing so well! _Pon De Replay_, remember?

Me: I used to love that one! Anyways, let's get on with the interview.

Dimension Witch: You're right.

Me: Why do you like that class?

Dimension Witch: I can sing my heart out in that one when I'm sad or something. Plus, we're family when we practice.

Me: What is the subject you hate the most?

Dimension Witch: Ethical class.

Me: Why?

Dimension Witch: I hate it. I mean, we don't do ANYTHING useful... Aside from staring at a wall while Reddy jumps Vicky all around...

Me: Oh... *Reddy = Infinity Sword / Vicky=Void Princess* What other subjects do you like?

Dimension Witch: I like every other subject except History. Stella's in there... She scares me...

Me: I know what you mean. Who do you like working with the most?

Dimension witch: I like to work alone. I work better and faster when I'm alone.

Me: Me too. What do you like to do the most?

Dimension Witch: Singing.

Me: Me too. What do you hate doing the most?

Dimension Witch: Teamwork. If the jackass is lazy, he's going down... And if the person is smarter than me, then I'm the one that's going down...

Me: I hate that.

Dimension Witch: Me too. Any other questions?

Me: Nope.

Dimension Witch: Ok. Bye!

Me: Bye!

* * *

Sorry this chapter are so short. I don't know what other questions to ask. And I didn't have much imagination for the ending...


	7. Grand Archer

Here's Grand archer! :3

*_over the interphone* _Grand archer, please present yourself to the secretary's desk!

Grand archer: What? Did I get another 100% on that archery eval that everybody's after me now?

Tactical trooper: You're a good archer, just not smart enough...

Wind sneaker: Say another word and you'll be puking your own teeth.

Tactical trooper: Yeah? One fight, 12 o'clock at dinner time, and if you win, I'll never breathe another word to you again. If I win, well, you're my experimental test subject.

Wind sneaker: Can't you say a whole sentence without speaking weird?

Tactical trooper: Yes I can.

Wind sneaker: No you can't...

Tactical trooper: I just did...

Everyone: *gasps*

Wind sneaker: Oh... My... God...

Grand Archer: Umm, I'm going ok?

* * *

Me: FINALLY! What took you forever?

Grand Archer: ...You? Another reporter for my archery expertise?

Me: N-no... Just for the E18 interview...

Grand Archer: Oh yeah...

Me: Let's start it out with this: do you like school?

Grand Archer: Yes but no.

Me: Huh?

Grand Archer: Yes because I get to practice my archery skills, no because everyone's after me to teach 'em how to throw an arrow properly...

Me: Typical...

Grand Archer: Yeah...

Me: What's your favourite class?

Grand Archer: PE forever.

Me: Why?

Grand Archer: Because, as I said earlier, I can practice my archery skills, make them better.

Me: I love archery. I'm trying to find out where to learn... Which is your least favourite class?

Grand archer: Music... I like to find out about songs but when i have to sing... I wanna die so bad...

Me: did you know that singing in the shower makes you a better singer?

Grand Archer: ... You're not joking, are you?

Me: Nope.

Grand archer: *sighs of relief* I'm gonna keep that secret.

Me: Good idea. What other classes do you like?

Grand archer: Ethical because I can draw in my agenda.

Me: Cool. I like planificating and organizing. Who do you like working with?

Grand archer: Veteran Commander.

Me: *snaps fingers* First person to say that! Why?

Grand archer: He's disciplined. I'm disciplined. We're practically made for each other.

Me: Ah... Who do you hate working with the most?

Grand Archer: Void Princess. She's such a dirty girl.

Me: I know right? Talk about dirty touching...

Grand Archer: It's a shame... Anyways, are we done?

Me: Two more questions. What do you like to do the most?

Grand Archer: Shootin' arrows! It's my favourite hobby and I'm also a natural.

Me: What do you hate doing the most?

Grand Archer: Running... From everyone who wants me to teach them how to throw an arrow...And also walking into class late and finding two "particular" people making out...

Me: Mmm, I hate running but it's become my way of survival... At least it keeps me fit...And for the "particular" people... I know what you mean... Anyways, that's all.

Grand Archer: Cool! Bye!

Me: Bye!...

* * *

Grand Archer: So what we doing now?

Rune Slayer: You came just in time for PE. We're actually watching Wind Sneaker and Tactical Trooper fight...

Elemental Master: Yeah. everyone's watching except Infinity Sword and Void Princess.

Grand Archer: I don't even have to ask to know what they're up to. They're throwing their lives away.

Night watcher: Nah, they'll probably be sailin' out of school to make out for hours, when they want, if they want... I bet they've planned ahead what to do with their DIRTY relationship after high school...

Everyone: Yep...

*in the fight*

Wind sneaker: KYA~!

Tactical Trooper: TAKE THIS~!

**As they kicked sand into the air, Wind Sneaker passed a sharp kick, knocking down Tactical Trooper. "You'll never lay another hand on me! EVER!" Yelled Wind Sneaker. Tactical Trooper tried to get up, beaten and bruised, but finally fell to the ground. After ten seconds, everyone knew for sure Tactical Trooper had lost the battle. The boy had a broken leg, a smashed arm and five cracked ribs... Wind Sneaker had walked away after that as a legend. Why? she beat one of the most tactful students, leaving with a broken hand and two broken ribs...**

So, did you like the story? Do you like it so far? Tell me if you did! Next up is Wind Sneaker, professional Kung Fu kid! (lol) Btw, thanks for the reviews, I might update irregularily because I'm a bit late on my chapters.


	8. Wind Sneaker

Wind Sneaker! My favourite Rena~! Here she is~!

* * *

*over the interphone* _Wind Sneaker, please present yourself to the secretary's office!_

Wind Sneaker: *gets up furious* WHO WAS MY LAST VICTIM?! REAVEAL YOURSELF NOW!

Deadly Chaser: M-me...

Wind Sneaker: You know what happens when you tell the staff what I do. I end you.

Deadly Chaser: But I never said a word!

Code Nemesis: What if it's your interview?

Wind Sneaker: Ok. But if I'm in trouble, YOU are going down with me.

Deadly Chaser: I didn't! I SWEAR!

Wind Sneaker: You better pray you didn't.

* * *

Me: Yay! Where was you at? Kickin' someone else?

Wind Sneaker: No. I was menacing Deadly Chaser that he better not say a word about his torture.

Me: Ooh, may I get to know?

Wind Sneaker: Yes. He tried to put a bullet through Infinity Sword.

Me: ...YOU PROTECTED HIM?! What's your problem! Infinity Noob is a jackass, everyone knows that and that's why everyone hates/fears him! What got into your head for that!?

Wind Sneaker: I didn't even think; I just kicked Infinity Sword in the shins to not get him shot. I didn't know until Void Princess showed up mad at me saying that I'm CRUSHING on him... Which is not true.

Me: Hehehe. That's what you get for protecting him.

Wind Sneaker: Well, Deadly Chaser would've gotten beat up anyways if he had shot Infinity Sword...

Me: Yeah. Void Princess is a serious cat...Anyways, we gonna start this interview or keep on talking?

Wind Sneaker: Let's interview...

Me: Y-yeah. Do you like school?

Wind Sneaker: Yeah, it's not half bad as home...

Me: Home? Why?

Wind Sneaker: I always finish my homework and then I don't have anything to do...

Me: Ohh... What's your favourite class?

Wind Sneaker: PE and English. I can't decide between both.

Me: Can you tell me why?

Wind Sneaker: PE because we can practice our karate moves. English because I come from Japan. It would be good to know more English and end up forgetting Japanese. It's too complicated.

Me What's your least favourite class?

Wind Sneaker: Uhhh... Like 'em all.

Me: K. Why?

Wind Sneaker: I like school because at least we do SOMETHING. The least one I like is ethical. the teacher just talks and talks and talks and talks and talks and talks and doesn't know what she's writing on the board because she's blind and everyone has to keep silent and do something else because Infinity Sword and Void Princess are making out on the floor, clothes off and everything! *practically being the Drama Queen*

Me: Did you HAVE to precise what they do when they make out? Now I can't the mental image out of my head because of you...

Wind Sneaker: *crying* But it's true, We all become miserable during 60 minutes on enduring two people on the floor touching themselves everywhere. It's even worse for me and Rune Slayer; we sit in front of them...

Me: AAAAAH, SHUT UP ABOUT SO MUCH DETAIL, I CAN'T GET THAT MENTAL IMAGE OUT OF MY HEAD!

Wind Sneaker: I know because I have to ENDURE IT! Let's get on with the interview.

*bell rings*

Me: Oh shit...

Wind Sneaker: *checks agenda* AAH! I'M IN ETHICAL CLASS!

Me: I'm in deep shit. Let's keep on with the interview. Who do you like working with the most?

Wind Sneaker: Blade Master.

Me: The hell? I thought you hated ALL boys.

Wind Sneaker: I'm in love with him... He doesn't know.

Me: Ohh...

Wind Sneaker: Next?

Me: Who do hate working with the most?

Wind Sneaker: I dunno if it's Infinity Sword or Void Princess...

Me: Why?

Wind Sneaker: Void Princess has sharp hearing and since it's always one copy per team, she makes me do all the work.

Me: Evil little...

Wind Sneaker: Infinity Sword wants me to do all the work but I always manage to make him do it all. Which leaves me with nothing to do. Too much is like too little...

Me: Son of a...

Wind Sneaker: Next question?

Me: Uh-huh. What do you hate doing the most?

Wind Sneaker: Doing nothing because I have to do something or I'll lose my mind.

Me: What do like doing the most?

Wind Sneaker: Working with Blade Master because I love him...

Me: And that's all.

* * *

Wind Sneaker: *walks out*

Elemental Master: Where were you?

Wind Sneaker: Talking about boys with Kira... WE'RE IN ETHICAL?!

Elemental Master: Yep... The class of the Crazy Couple...

Wind Sneaker: We gonna do something?

Elemental Master: Yeah, Rune Slayer, Blade Master, you and me playing chess.

Wind Sneaker: YES! Tactical's not here today! Awesome, we can play fair now!

Elemental Master: Yep! High five!

* * *

Btw, Kira is my OC. She'll be in many of my future fanfics. Until now, the characters I've chosen for my next fanfics will be Rune Slayer, Elemental Master and Wind Sneaker. Not telling anything else! ;)


	9. Night Watcher

Night Watcher... OP but scary...

*over the interphone* _Night Watcher, please present yourself to the secretary's office!_

Night Watcher: Interview or I'll chop someone's head off.

Everyone: (one after the other) Interview.

Night Watcher: K... Let's hope I'm not in trouble.

* * *

Me: H-hi!...

Night Watcher: Hello. Interview, right?

Me: Well, what do you think?

Night Watcher: Mm, yeah.

Me: Let's ju-ust s-start. *nervous around Miss strictness* Do you like school?

Night Watcher: Yes because I can study without people interrupting me because many hate what I wear.

Me: Uh-huh... *writing quickly* What is your favourite class?

Night Watcher: Uhh... Lemme think this one over for a minute, ok? I don't know them from memory...

Me: *I thought she did...*

Night Watcher: *gets up from excitement in a jump* GEOGRAPHY!

Me: *jumps up too* FIRST ONE TO SAY THAT! Why?

Night Watcher: So I like geography because the teacher isn't too strict, she's nice actually.

Me: Yeah, I know what you mean...

Night Watcher: I hate every other subject that was "universal society". But I like geography. Plus, I get very good grades at it.

Me: Me too! *high-five* What subject do you hate the most?

Night Watcher: Ethical, PE, history and maths. As I said earlier, I hate every other subject that has to do with universal society or whatever they call it. In PE, I get cold feet because of my godamn clothes and in maths, I just think it's a bit complicated.

Me: I hate PE, like maths and hate ethical class. I mean, the teacher just talks and talks and talks and talks and...

Night Watcher: ...And next question?

Me: Y-yeah. What other subjects do you like?

Night Watcher: English, science, spanish... every other subject that I didn't mention earlier.

Me: Why?

Night Watcher: Because those are interesting. We do something instead of just listening to the teacher talk and explain stuff we don't understand.

Me: Uh-huhh... Who do you like to work with?

Night Watcher: Reckless Fist. He's as smart and has the same character of personality as me.

Me: Same character of what? *da heck is dis quizzer?*

Night Watcher: Character of personality. Which means he's like me.

Me: OH. *writes down in five seconds flat*

Night Watcher: *mumbling some gibberish madly*

Me: What did you say?

Night Watcher: Nothing, just remembering some shit about today...

Me: Ohh. Who do you hate working with?

Night Watcher: BAAAAH! I HATE VOID PRINCESS! *jumps up angry*

Me: AAAAAAAAAH! WHY?!

Night Watcher: She's the bitch who told me to dress like this!

Me: HOW COULD YOU LISTEN TO HER! Why...!

Night Watcher: I know I shouldn't have but no one else would give me tips on how to dress.

Me: DamVoidPrincess. She'sacatyouknow.

Night Watcher: What the hell? I didn't understand...

Me: Damn. Void Princess. She's. A cat. You know...

Night Watcher: OHHHH, speak slowly, I lose my temper easily when people speak too fast or too slow.

Me: Not me. Anyways, what do you like doing the most?

Night Watcher: Working alone on my stuff like making my weapon sharper and better. I like training.

Me: Ok. What do you hate doing the most?

Night Watcher: Having to unsheathe my sword only to point it at one of the people I hate because he or she has ticked me off.

Me: Finished!

Night Watcher: Ok... Bye! *walks out*

* * *

Elemental Master: So? Interview?

Night Watcher: Yeah... It was... plain...


	10. Blade Master

Blade Master, my favourite Raven. He'll appear in my next fanfics.

* * *

*over interphone* _Blade Master, please present yourself to the secretary's office._

Blade Master: This is the first time I've heard my name come up... this week.

Wind Sneaker: Please, I beg you, if there's some idiot around, DON'T lecture her or him. Please?

Blade Master: Ok, I won't. I promise.

Wind Sneaker: Thank you.

* * *

Me: Oh hi.

Blade Master: Oh yeah... I should've known I wasn't in trouble.

Me: It's. For the interview.

Blade Master: Sorry, I just lost my agenda...

Me: You mean this? Wind Sneaker found it. But since you didn't put your name in it...

Blade Master: She didn't know whose it was...

Me: Yeah. May we start?

Blade Master: Yep.

Me: Ok. Do you like school?

Blade Master: Sure! It's probably the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Me: What's your favourite class?

Blade Master: It's history.

Me: *opens wide eyes* What the hell? Why?!

Blade Master: The other kids don't get it. Stella only gets mad if you do something misplaced.

Me: Oh. Well, you should know she always ALWAYS yells at me.

Blade Master: Sorry for you.

Me: What's the class you hate the most?

Blade Master: Ethical class. We do nothing but what we think of doing... Even if it's inappropriate...

Me: Le Crazy Couple?

Blade Master: ...Like they were at home!

Me: They're crazy kids. They don't really care. What other subjects do you have an interest in?

Blade Master: Maths which I don't know why I like it, I just do, PE for my skill practicing, English because I still do some mad errors in grammar that need to be straightened out and geography because I think it's quite easy.

Me: Cool. Who do you like working with the most?

Blade Master: Wind Sneaker, Rune Slayer or Elemental Master because they're smart. None of the Codes of the Nasods interest me or even the boys that use cannons.

Me: Who do you hate working with?

Blade Master: Infinity Sword because he always tricks me into doing all the work. Yet, Rune Slayer passed me a way to make Infinity Sword do it all.

Me: Use that skill. I'm telling you, he'll fall for it. But don't use the same teacher...

Blade Master: Yeah, or Rune Slayer and I are gonna be fried.

Me: Yep. What do you like doing the most?

Blade Master: Practicing with my sword. You can never be perfect at something.

Me: True. What do you hate doing the most?

Blade Master: Having to do all the boring work for Infinity Sword while he copies EVERYTHING I write.

Me: Mmmm, yeah... Hate that. Well, that's all.

Blade Master: Yep? Oh cool. Bye!

Me: Bye!

* * *

Wind Sneaker: So? What was it?

Blade Master: Interview. And thanks for saving my agenda.

Wind Sneaker: It was yours? Well you're welcome. *smooch*

Blade Master: We going to the movies tonight?

Wind Sneaker: Why not?

Blade Master: K. 7 o'clock tonight. See ya.

Wind Sneaker: See ya.

* * *

So? What do you think about the fanfic's progress til now? I know the chapters are getting a bit short, but it's because I'm really short of time when I make them. The chars going into my next fanfics (more like 20 next fanfics) are Rune Slayer Elsword, Elemental Master Aisha, Wind Sneaker Rena and Blade Master Raven. Sorry to remind you that Rune Slayer is SERIOUS, not a playboy. :P Plus it's more Infinity Sword's job to do the playboy role...


End file.
